Traveling soldier
by KlarolineSince97
Summary: Nik is an eighteen year old heading of to war but before he does , he meets a girl working in a bar . This is there story from when they met to the very end ... TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES . Based on the song traveling soldier by the dixie chicks .


_**AN:This story is inspired by the song Traveling soldier by the Dixie chicks , well at least this chapter is .**_  
_**Hope you like it .**_  
_**PS: If anyone knows anyone out fighting for their country please PM me and let me know how it feals , so that the story can be more real , as I curantly no of no one ...**_  
_**R.I.P All the lives lost fighting out there , and God bless all of you out there right now .**_

**NIKS POV:**  
"I cant believe this , I turned eighteen two days ago , and they expect me to spend my days in a batle field , not that I mind , I mean I've always wanted to go to the war , but I was always to young, but come on two days after my birthday , thats just not fair ... Ok , I'm going to admit it ...I Niklaus Michalson was terrified " Nik thought to himself as he walkd to a nearby bar .

"As soon as I saw her , I swear , my heart skiped a beat , she was beautiful , long wavy blond hair and soft green/blue eyes you couldlook at for eternity ...I think I must have been staring for to long as she walked over to me , and asked if she could get me anything "... Klaus thought .

**CAROLINES POV:**

"God as soon as he walked in my stomach starting doing summersaults , and god did he look hot in a uniform and army uniform at that ...Stop starring Caroline , what would a guy like that see in a small town seventeen year old girl ...NOTHING , that is what "Caroline thought as she walked over to him to take his order .

"Can I get you anything ? "I asked starring down at him .

"You could sit with me for a while , I kinda need the company before going out there ...you know ? He said smilling weaky at her .

Yes , he wants to talk to me , this is so AMAZING , god his so hot ...Focus Caroline , he just wants some company "I get off in an hour , and I know were we can go ...?"I said wondering what his name was .

"Nik "He said smilling "And that would be great , thanks "He said looking up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes .

"Perfect ... Oh , im Caroline by the way "I said smirking before I walked away .

**1 HOUR LATER :**

**NO ONES POV:**

"The pier ? Nice choice "Nik said smirking at her .

"Well it always calms me down , so I guesd it would help you too "Caroline said smilling at him .

"Your boyfriends proberly looking for you ..."Nik said frowning .

"I don't have a boyfriend , my last boyfriend cheated on me ... and then proceded to invite me to the wedding "Caroline finished of laughing .

"Ouch ! , What an arse "Nik said smilling .

"So what part of England are you from ? " Caroline asked , trying to hide her fondness of his accent .

"London "Nik said looking down .

"What about you , were abouts are you from , love ? Nik asked.

OMG , he just called me , love , and it sounded so hot coming from his lips ...focus Caroline ... jezzz"Im from ."Im fromMystic Falls , were we are now " Caroline said laughing .

**TWO WEEKS LATER :**  
**CAROLINES POV:**

Two weeks , thats all it took for me to fall in love with Nik , but that still dident change the fact that he would be leaving in a moments time and id be hear all alone .

**NIKS POV:**

I noticed that Caroline was still in her own little world "Lighten up , sweetheart , its not forever " I said trying to hide how heartbreaking it was to have to say goodbye to her .

"Im sorry "Caroline said as tears started to fall "Im just going to miss you so mutch ..."As soon as she said that , I pulled her into an even tighter embrace .

"You will write to me , wont you sweetheart ? "I asked looking deep into her eyes .

"Everyday "she said smilling up at me .

I could tell she wanted to tell me something , but was hesitating at whatever it was , so I just kissed her and told her that everything was going to be all right .

"I love you Nik "Caroline said in bearly a whisper .

At first I thought that I had heard wrong but then she repeated it , even louder as she looked into my eyes , I have never felt more alive that in that moment , when she told me she loved me ... A huge smille broke out on my face as I pulled her even tighter to me "I love you to sweetheart "I said as I kissed her .

"So this is it then , I wont see you for six months "Caroline said crying."Keap your head down okay , and I will be waiting for you when you return .

"Will do sweetheart "I said smirking at her to try and cheer her up a little .

Just as I was leaving , I felt someone grab hold of me from behind.

"Please dont go Nik , my dad did the same when I was a little girl and his dead now because of it " Caroline said crying .

" I have to go now sweetheart , Im sorry " I said as a tear escaped my eyes and I signaled for Elena , my best friend Stefans , pregnant wife to come and pry Caroline of of me .

"Come on Care ... He has to go now "Elena said as she cried .

And Caroline broke down in Elenas arms as me and stefan walked of .

"You ok , mate ? " Stefan asked .

" Yeah , you ? "I said patting him on the back .

"Nik , will you promise me something ..."Dtefan asked with a worried expression on his face .

"If I die ..."Stefan started .

I chose that moment to cut in "Dont even go there , mate , your not going to die ! "I said starring right into his eyes .

"But if I do ...Promise me that you will look after Elena and the baby for me ?"Stefan said , I could tell he was scared of loosing them.

"I promise mate " I said as I noticed the Stefan+Elena tattoo had a new adition on it ... Stefan+Elena+BabyDamon .

"Thats nice mate ... "

"What is ? "Stefan asked frowning .

"That you and Elena are naming your baby after Damon " I said cringing , as I new that Damon was a touchy subgect .

"Well , its only fair , he did die saving my life last year , if it werent for him I would be dead "Stefan said sadly ."And we want the baby to know Damon even if it is only by name an by the storys we tell him . But one day this baby will know of the great that his uncle did , by saving me in Vietnam Im hear today and he isnt ..."Stefan said smilling sadly.

**1 MONTH LATER : **  
**CAROLINES POV :**

It had been one month since I last saw Nik , Ive sent him countless letters but today was the first time I got one .

Dear Caroline , I dont know how long its taken this letter to get to you , but well the reason that I havent been able to write is because the've moved me , I was in the California Army camp and now im in an army camp in Vietnam , but sadly thats all I can tell you , I wish I were with you ... I sit up at night and think about you , about how you look , how you smeal , how you feal... I truly miss you Caroline , and I want you to know ,that even though weve only known each other a short time , it feals like ive known you for a lifetime , and for that reason , when I get back ... I want to marry you Caroline Forbs ... And I dont care what other people say or think .. I love you with my whole heart and thats the way its going to be . You are intitled to say no though Lol ...I miss you Sweetheart .I will try and write more often .  
PS: Stefan says hi and says to give Elena his love and tell her that he has got all of her leters so far and wonders if she has got his latest one ?  
I love you Caroline , bye for now ... Only five months until I can see your beautiful face again .  
Thanks for all your leters they have really kept me going .

Caroline finished reading the leter and went straight to Elenas house to show her .. But when she arrived she found elena in one of Stefans tops crying her eyes out .

"Elena , whats wrong "I asked as I ran to her embracing her in a hug .

"Care , Im five months pregnant and Stefan wont be back until a month after the baby is born "Elena said crying

"O elena ..."Caroline said hugging her friend .

"What am i going to do Care ... I cant raise a baby all by my self if his always going to go back there ..."Elena sobbed .

"Talk to him , ask him to not go back after this mission ... "Caroline said softly .

"He wont listen though Care , He thinks that he has to avenge Damons death "Elena said sobbing .

_**AN : So thats were im gonna leave it , hope you liked it ... Hope its long enough for your liking , for those of you who read my other storys , Im sorry for the wait , I uploaded an arrangment between enemy's yesterday and this and tears in hevean should be uploaded today 28/03/13 but my internet has been going funny so I dont know how long it will take for this story to be up . Oh and a heartless marriage should be up by late tonight or tomorrow , im writting it right know .**_

_**Thanks for reading ... xxx**_


End file.
